


A small prank

by Lims



Series: Pranks & Kisses [1]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: (if you squint really hard), Characters fighting each other, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendly banter, Friendship, Kipplyle, Locklyle, No Beta, We Die Like Men, alternate chapter, prank, the whispering skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lims/pseuds/Lims
Summary: Lucy had expected the Fittes Gala to be an unusual evening. What she hadn't expected was Kipps asking her to prank Lockwood. And that the prank would lead to her becoming closer with Lockwood...
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood, Lucy Carlyle/Quill Kipps
Series: Pranks & Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048801
Comments: 21
Kudos: 24





	1. A small prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This OS is supposed to take place at the Fittes Gala during the second book, tho it does not actually fit into the events of the book. It's kind of an alternate chapter.  
> I kinda started to like Kipps recently (thanks to some other fics) and I needed to write something with him too xD  
> This work is heavily inspired by an artwork by doodlingraka on tumblr(https://doodlingraka.tumblr.com/post/177485364110/lets-talk-about-wolfjawswriter-fiction-shall)  
> Check out the original story "May I Have this Dance?" by Wolfjaws Writer (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241080)  
> Thanks to Flames_and_FairyTales for providing the link!  
> Also: I do like Lockwood but over the years I came to the realisation that he can be an inssufferable ass and I needed to let him feel consequences for that.  
> This also got out of hand while writing it and I don't have a beta, so you'll have to deal with that mess ;)  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> [English is NOT my first language]

Do you know these kinds of situations where you briefly wonder how you got there?

Well, this evening was full of such moments.

It had started all fun when we were getting ready to follow Marissa Fittes' invitation her ball. I was wearing a dress, which I did not hate completely and some shoes I never wanted to see again. Then Lockwood had given me the necklace.

That was the first moment.

I was flustered to get such a nice gift. I mean, that can't be normal between "colleagues" and even between friends it's at least....unusual. I wasn't sure if Lockwood had other intentions besides giving me something nice but instead of talking about it he found something to do. As always.

When we arrived at Fittes, I felt completely out of place while Lockwood seemed to enjoy himself. George seemed grumpy as always. We made our way through groups of nicely dressed and agents here and there. Lockwood got each of us a drink. "We need to enjoy the occasion as long as we can!" he said with his megawatt smile. George and I weren't really convinced. I at least felt surrounded by a lot of people who either didn't care about me or didn't like me. Not the best conditions to enjoy yourself.

George spotted the buffet, while Lockwood commented endlessly on the people attending. Usually, I would chose his company over George's but at that moment a snack seemed better than making endless small talk. We told Lockwood where we were going and then found some fingerfood to enjoy while staying away from important looking people. I just watched the people and made up stories about them in my mind while eating. I also started taking sips of the drink I'd been forced to take. Apparently they only handed out champagne mixed with juice as no one wanted drunk agents stumbling around. After a while Lockwood found us again "You both won't believe who I just talked to!" He looked extremely excited.

"Wait a second, I'll just get something to drink before I tell you!" "We're dying of excitement" George answered dryly. I snorted but Lockwood was already too far away to hear us. "Well, he seems to be in his element" I added.

"That's Tony for you" I turned to see Quill Kipps walking towards us. As usual, he was dressed completely over the top. He seemed to enjoy glitz and glam as much as his best enemy. His red her and freckles seemed to compete for attention with his silver grey suit. He was flashing a new rapier _again_. The only truly surprising thing about him was that he was alone.

"Kipps" George greeted him with a nod. "Lucy. George" I saw him smile. Must have been an illusion. "What a shame that your leader leaves you alone and basks in his glory while you stay in his shadow." Kipps was snarky as always. "Kipps, I think you must be looking in a mirror. Because I don't see your team around either." "A look in a mirror would look good on you, Cubbins. But I am not here for banter. Lucy, Barnes would like to have a talk with you." I was surprised as to why Inspector Barnes would want to talk to me, he usually seemed to be rather annoyed by us and our "shenanigans".

"Oh, what's that about?" I asked Kipps. "He didn't tell me, he only said to bring you over for a chat." I looked over at George who was just as clueless as I was. I tried to find Lockwood but he was still at the buffet alreay chatting with someone again. I emptied my glass and gave it George.

"I guess I'll be back in a minute." I turned to Kipps "Lead the way". He nodded and started walking. I followed him, still wondering what all this was about. _Maybe because of my hearing....? But I am not THAT good...or did he find out about the skull..._

I bumped into Kipps, who suddenly had stopped walking. "The truth is, I want to play a little prank on Tony" I gave him the RaisedEyebrowlookTM "Something really harmless, I promise. I wont damage his reputation or your little agency in any way."

This was my second moment.

I had expected tries to recruit me again, but I didn't know why he would ask _me_ to help him with a prank on Lockwood, of all people! I still said nothing, I was more than baffled by this turn of events. I knew that they didn't like each other but that was usually shown trough banter, smaller fights or bets.

"Well, if anything, he will ruin his reputation by himself, but I wont really give him a reason to do that, actually."

"You still haven't told me what the actual prank is, Kipps." I saw his ears turn red "Yes, erm, well, you propably know more than enough about our rivalry...so I thought we could prank him by dancing together....."

Now I was completely confused "Why would you think that was a good prank?"

"Oh, I thought it was obvious..." he started playing with his cufflinks "...because he knows that I want to recruit you." He now stammered "W-we both know that wont happen. But as far as I can tell he doesn't really show his appreciation, so this might show him." I actually had to agree with Kipps. Lockwood had a tendency to not talk about his thoughts and feelings. I _knew_ that he appreciated me as a friend and colleague but it would be nice to actually hear that from him sometimes.

"Okay" I agreed. "Okay?" now Kipps seemed incredibly surprised. "But" I chimed in before he could say anything else "only one dance and it can't be one of those slow and close once. Also, I don't know how to dance." Kipps smiled "Don't get wrong idea, Carlyle, I don't want to snog you. Don't think too much about the dancing, you'll just have to follow my lead."

He offered me his hand and then led me to the dancefloor.

That was my third "How did I get here?" moment of the evening.

Up until that point I had known Kipps as snarky and arrogant but this evening changed my mind in a good way. He held my hand gently and even asked for permission before putting the other one on my waist. I clumsily flopped mine on his shoulder but he didn't seem to mind. I was lucky that the current song was a classic waltz. Kipps had started explaining the steps to me and I could easily follow his lead. I stepped on his feet a few times in the beginning but then I got the hang of it.

"So, Miss Carlyle" Kipps started the conversation again "Why would you dance with me instead of Mr. Lockwood?" I nearly stepped on his foot again beacause I was again suprised by his straightfowardness. "Well, you see, Mr. Kipps, he didn't ask" I answered truthfully. I realised that I would have loved for Lockwood to ask me to dance. Though I suspected that he would only ask me in a joking manner. And I knew that I would still accept because I always did, and I would act along because he was my friend. Deep down these thoughts stung, so I tried to concentrate on the dancing again.

Kipps leaned in a bit closer "It seems he might ask you after we are done." I followed his eyes back to George and Lockwood. I hadn't noticed that we were back in their line of sight again. They seemed surprised too.

Though, that might be an understatement. George was repeadetly cleaning his glasses with his shirt while Lockwood was gripping his glass so tightly that I was afraid it would snap in half. Then we turned and I lost sight of them again.

"Are you sure? He looks more like he wants to murder someone" I asked. Another turn and the dance was over. I took my hand from Kipps' shoulder while he changed his grip so that one of his hands was still at my waist while the other kept holding my free hand.

"We'll see in a second I guess." We moved to the side of the ballroom. I saw Lockwood approaching with George following him. It looked like George was trying to stop him but was unsuccessful with that.

"Kipps, are you trying to steal my best agent again?" Lockwood asked with an unexpected coldness in his voice that made me shiver. I was prepared for the usually playful rudeness, not for pure _despise_.

"Well, _Tony_ Lucy looked lonely standing to the side..." George took that personally "You know, that I was right next to her, when you came up, right?" "Yes", Kipps answered, "but you are not the appropriate company for a young lady like Lucy. You seemed to be more interested in the food than talking to her." George's face started to turn red and he seemd to plan a retort but Lockwood shoved him aside.

"That still doesn't mean that you can kidnap her under a false pretense! George told me that she was supposed to talk to Barnes" Lockwood's tone changed from the shiver inducing coldness to hot anger. I was actually getting concerned that this would turn into a physical fight. I gently tried to nudge my hand back but Kipps gave it a light squeeze. It seemed like he had a plan but that didn't mean I would be fine with that plan.

"I didn't force her to dance with, I simply asked and explained my thoughts to her. Maybe you should try that too, Tony." Kipps had told me his plan but I didn't expect him to go that far. I had believed when he said that he wouldn't give Lockwood a reason to ruin his reputation. A public fight would exactly do that.

Lockwood seemed seriously hurt now. He was tensed up, clutching his hands to fists. George stood still beside him trying to figure out what to do.

Then Kipps delivered the final blow, which led directly to my next "How did I end up here?!" moment.

"Or are your fellow agents and _friends_ all beneath you and don't deserve to know what you feel?" I could only follow what happened next because of my sharpened senses due to being an agent. At least that is what I like to tell myself.

Kipps immediately let go of me and gently pushed me to the side to get me out of harms ways. Lockwood charged at Kipps with George trying to grip his suit jacket. Geroge missed and tumbled over. Kipps dogded Lockwood's fist but realised too late that Lockwood's grabbed his collar. Lockwood used his height and got Kipps into a chokehold while George was getting up. I was still standing to the side until the realisation of what was happening hit me.

Luckily no one was really paying attention yet because we where in a more silent corner. Still, I decided to step in. I helped George to get up. Then I stepped up to Lockwood who was still holding the struggling Kipps. "Lockwood, let him go." Both boys stared at me with red face. I gave them a stern look until Lockwood loosened his grip.

Kipps slid out and moved a step away from the other boy. Lockwood's hands fell down to his sides, than he began adjusting his appearance. I didn't know what to do in that moment. On the one hand I wanted to make sure Kipps wasn't seriously hurt. On the other hand I wanted to talk to Lockwood about what had happened.

Thankfully, George took the decision from me. He cleared his throat and stepped to the redhead "You okay?" Kipps scoffed "I never expected to hear these words from you, Cubbins." After that they seemed to at least not want to kill each other, so I shifted my attention to Lockwood.

He was looking at nothing and standing still like a statue. It was a weird contrast to his usually energetic self. I was still contemplating about how to start talking when he suddenly spoke. "Is that what you think about me? What Kipps said?" he sounded seriously hurt. I looked up at him before I answered "Sometimes it would be nice to know what you think. I admire your initiative....it's just sometimes I worry about what's going to happen because you don't tell me..use before you do something."

Lockwood was still looking at everything beside me. I decided to continue "Same for the necklace, I would love to now why you gave it to me." Now his eyes were on me. "But not immediately if you don't want to..."

I began to nervously fidget with the hem of my dress. My feet were also starting to hurt and I felt uncofortable with the silence. Then he started to talk.

"I guess..I'll try. But I have one more question." I shot him a smile, happy that he seemed to get over the initial anger. "I was just wondering...did you really only dance with Kipps for his 'prank'?" Now I was taken aback by his question.

But I was sure of my answer "Yes, Lockwood, I was probably more surprised than you are. I only agreed to that dance because he for once treated me nicely and it sounded like honest fun. I didn't want it to end like this." I felt my face getting hot. I had answered him honestly and was embarassed how the evening turned out. "Don't worry about it, Luce, at least I had a good reason to punch him." A small smile krept onto his face.

"What reason?" I asked. I had followed their argument but I didn't get why Lockwood would attack Kipps for the words they exchanged.

Lockwood cleared his throat. "Yes, Tony, why did you punch me?" Kipps asked with a snarky grin again. It was my turn to get angry "Kipps, your 'prank' wasn't that funny, so shut your bloody mouth or _I_ will punch so hard that you wont be able to speak for a week!"

Kipps tried to look unimpressed but I saw that all three boys took a step away from me. I took a deep breath and turned to Lockwood again. "Let's talk somewhere else" I grabbed his coat sleeves and dragged him with me, leaving a confused George and Kipps. I weaved through the people in the ballroom trying to find a more private corner. Being spotted or heard by people who might know us would _really_ ruin the evening now. I found the perfect spot behind some statues and pillars. The space wasn't suitable for bigger groups and most people seemed to avoid it because of the fewer darker (but not dark enough for ghosts) spots.

I let go of Lockwood's sleeve and leaned against the wall. The shoes really were killing me, so I took them off and threw them aside. Then I returned my attention to the original issue. Lockwood stood next to me, still not saying anything. I didn't want to pressure him too much as I was afraid that he would shut me out of his thoughts again.

"So...do you want to talk about it?" I asked hesitantly.

He wasn't looking at me when he started talking "I guess...Kipps just assumes some things about me and I just proved him right...and that just made me angry. I didn't want you to get involved. I'm sorry you had to see that, Luce". He hesitated a moment, then he continued "Truth be told, it wasn't as much about what Kipps said about me. I mean, it hurt what he said, but I guess I was more jealous that ....you danced with him".

Now he shifted his eyes from the ground to me as if he was waiting for a certain reaction.

Well, I was pleasantly surprised, if I want to sound like my usually calm self. The truth is, I suddenly felt indescribably happy. "You want to dance with me?" I asked him. A small smile appeared on his face and he shifted his stance "Only if you want to."

That was the moment I forget about the initial argument. The next morning, I would scold myself for not understanding why he had been angry with Kipps. I would only learn the original reason for Lockwood's reaction much later.

The dance was the only thing that mattered in that moment.  
I took the hand he offered me and put my other on his shoulder. Without my shoes he was taller than me again but I didn't mind. Lockwood put his free hand on my waist and I felt a tingly warmth spread through my body.  
The small corner we were in did not offer much room for movement and the dancefloor was so far away that we could hardely hear the music. But that did not keep us from just moving from side to side. I enjoyed the seconds were I felt like Lockwood was _actually_ just there with me and not somewhere else in his thoughts.

The tension broke when I accidently stepped on his foot.

I immediately started to apologize but Lockwood just laughed "It's fine, Luce. It was an accident and believe me or not, you can't really hurt me without shoes on!" I felt my face getting warm but not because of embarassment but because of enjoyment. I was glad that Lockwood was back to his energetic self. I cherished the moment we had shared. "Okay then" I smiled back at him. "So, maybe we should check on the others, see if they already killed each other" I suggested.

"That might be a good idea" Lockwood agreed. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Carlyle" he said and offered me his arm in an old-school manner. I laughed and put my hand on his elbow. Then we both made our way back to the other agents. George stood where we left him, food in one and a drink in the other hand. "Where's Kipps?" I asked. Initially, I still had wanted to discuss his definition of a prank with him but I also wanted to thank him for the dance. I had enjoyed it though I would never do something like this if Kipps just wanted to use me as bait for a fight with Lockwood. 

"Oh, we talked for a bit, made a bet and then he went to check if Lockwood left any bruises on his skin" George answered with his usual bored tone. I perked up at "bet". "What kind of bet?" Lockwood and I asked in unison. George rolled his eyes "If I told you, the resuslt would be different. But I'll tell you when I've won".

This comment did not lessen my concern. Both George and Kipps could be described as sly from time to time. I just hoped it was a harmless bet with some money or food on the line.

"Well," I said, "Then I hope, that you lose, George." "Love you, too, Luce!"

"Anyway", Lockwood chimed in before we could continue the banter, "how about we just enjoy the rest of the night?" I only then realised that I was still clutching on to Lockwood. Gently, I took my hand away and adjusted my shoes again.

"Lockwood, please. The food here isn't worth it, you already fought with Kipps and Lucy apparently can't walk in her shoes anymore." For once I had to wholeheartedly agree with George's assessment.

Lockwood looked at both us for a moment before he agreed "Fine, I guess I'm officially overruled by you two." The three of us started to make our way through the ballroom. As we reached the foyer of the Fittes' building I nearly fell over my feet. The shoes hurt but I didn't want to take off my shoes in a professional setting so I clenched my teeth. I only had to manage until we were seated in a cab.

Lockwood had stopped to check on me. "It's the shoes, right?" he asked. "Yes, but we only have to the cabs so I'll be fi-"

My answer was cut off by Lockwood putting one arm behind my kness and the one behind my shoulers. Before I could do anything abput it he was carrying me bridal style. Now I actually turned red because of the sheer embarassment.

"You know, I can walk well enough myself!" "Yes", he agreed, "but the shoes seem to ruin your feet and what good is an agent that can't walk properly?"

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at that comment. It was _always_ about how good we were as agents. I did not object further because I had to admit that I was enjoying the attention he gave me.

"I would tell you to get a room, but I'm afraid you'll choose Lockwood's which is next to mine" I heard George remark. Now I was speechless.

Instead of thinking of a good comeback I fished for one of my (useless) shoes and threw it at him. "No worries, Lucy, I will leave you two alone. I don't have any intention in seeing you two snogging".

"Bloddy hell, George" I finally found my voice again "If you don't shut up now, I'll shove my rapier so far down your mouth that.."

Suddenly Lockwood set me down. I hand't noticed that we were already next to a cab. I shot George another death glare before getting into the backseat. George stuck his tongue out to me and then took the front seat.

Lockwood took the other backseat and told the driver to bring us to Portland Row 35.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally planned a much more funny and lighthearted story, it turned out a bit more serious but that's what happens while writing I guess.  
> I'm already planning for a second part, though that might take a while.  
> I just couldn't wait with uploading this!  
> I hope you liked it!


	2. Another small prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prank is plotted for a christmas party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Sorry for taking that long for the update!  
> I'm glad that I finally finished this chapter because Lockwood still needed his "redemption" and I wanted a proper happy end for this story :)  
> Again: This work is heavily inspired by an artwork by doodlingraka on tumblr (https://doodlingraka.tumblr.com/post/177485364110/lets-talk-about-wolfjawswriter-fiction-shall)  
> Check out the original story "May I Have this Dance?" by Wolfjaws Writer (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241080)  
> Thanks to Flames_and_FairyTales for providing the link!  
> I also have another draft and a few more ideas for this story. Please leave a comment, if you are interested in reading that too! (Tho that also depends on the muses kissing me tbh)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do!

When we arrived at Fittes' Christmas Celebration everything was decorated in accordance with the theme. Red, green and silver decorations dominated the room, everything was sprinkled with fake snow. There was loud chatter and an (again) unusual amount of carefree adults after dark. The high society was dressed in their best attire, sure that they would be safe from the other side in these halls. The christmas party was just the summer gala in a christmas sweater.

Despite the adults not havig a care in the world, we knew that you could always be in danger. But we also knew not to tell the adults. There were two possibilities as to how they would react, either they don't believe you or panic, neither one was particularly enjoyable. Though I also wouldn't call social gatherings like this enjoyable, I wasn't call exactly a people person and I didn't care about superficial thing like outward appearance.

Holly had taken the chance to doll me up. In her words, this was my opportunity to dress nicely for onc e and not wear work clothes. This kind of effort was unnessesary for one evening but Holly insisted on styling me, so I gave in. She had urged me to get a dress that fit me well and organised some flats instead of high heels for me. All in all I still felt out of place but not to bad in my calf lenght a-line dress in emerald green. I also wore a black scarf-jacket thingy to cover my shoulders and black flats to finish the look. My polished rapier stood out against the dark fabric.

I was just happy to not be alone at this event, especially George was helpful because he had succesfully dodged Holly's stiyling which meant he was sporting his ill-fitting suit. Holly herself wore a slim blue and cream colored dress which made her look like some ice or winter princess. Our one and only Lockwood was sporting a fancy suit as usual, but one that also _actually_ fit him for once. He had wante to wear his old one only to realise that it had become too tight for him to wear. So he went out to buy a new one with Holly carefully making sure that he was buying the right size.

So, I would say that Lockwood and Company looked professional for once. It was close to a miracle that we had made it to this celebration on time, in proper clothes and without other work to do. You couldn't exactly call the last few months calm...

_Right after the Gala_

Noting had really changed in Portland Row 35 since the Fittes' Gala. The night after, we immediately went back to our usual work and didn't speak about the events. I had expected Lockwood to talk to me about the "prank" and his reason to punch Quill but he magically always changed the subject. A few weeks atfer the Gala he suddenly started talking about pranking Kipps. He had the most ridiculous, over the top and childish ideas. Then he would furiously scribble ideas on the thinking cloth only to cross them out later.

Months went by and the days became darker again. Our workload nearly trippled and so we had better things to think about then something embarrassing that happened during summer. That was when Lockwood decided that we needed another colleague. He introduced Holly Munro to us during the last week of November. He had hired her to do all the work that would distract us from our work as agents. Holly did the paperwork, coordinated our appoitments, looked after supplies and kept the house clean. She did so while always looking prim and proper with a soft smile and no complaints. I did not like her, obviously.

One noon after a nigth of hard work she came into the kitchen with an envelope in her hand. "You three are invited to Rotwell and Fittes' annual christmas celebration" she said and handed Lockwood the envelope. My tired brain needed a few seconds to understand the meaning of the words while George just huffed. I couldn't tell if he liked the invitation or not. Lockwood on the other hand beamed. "Thanks, Hol" he started reading the card " _Dear Mr. Lockwood, we would like to invite you and your agency_ Lockwood & Company to _Rotwell and Fittes' annual Christmas Celebration_..." After that followed the details of time and place. The PS mentioned a dress code.

There was no discussion wether we would attend or not, we all knew that Lockwood loved events like this. "We still have a few weeks to get ready and plan our other appointments around it. Then we'll be able to all go together." Holly and I were surprised by that, I knew not to complain but Holly had the decency (as always) to immediately decline "But I'm not really part ouf..." "It doesn't say that only the agents are invited", Lockwood interrupted her, "So I think all of us can go there." He said that with a weird finality in his voice. No one dared to complain, not even George, because Lockwood seemed to make the new Party a priority. I was clueless why this invitation would be _that_ important.

 _The Event_

We were just stepping into the ballroom when another group of agents approacched us. "Tony, I didn't think Mrs. Fittes would invite you again, you haven't been in the papers recently." "Kipps, I heard that you still had a bet to settle, I wanted to give you a chance to loose it." The greeting of the rivaling agents was cold as usual. Kipps looked us all over and then spoke to his team "We should leave, we don't want to be seen with these _agents_ too long." The whole group turned around and left us without another word. I just rolled my eyes at this childish behaviour. At least Lockwood hadn'd tried to continue the quarrel.

"I mean, did we expect anything else?", George broke the silence, "It's not like we re _actually_ friends with them."

"True words, George, time to forget about them and celebrate!" Lockwood's megawatt smile was back and it felt like he meant it. He lead the way further into the ballroom, he probably wanted to speak to important people again. I spotted Penelope Fittes' elegant figure in the middle of a particularly big crowd.

"It's time we talked to the host" Lockwood said. "Well, good luck with that, she seems to be occupied with other people" George nodded in agreement.

We got closer to the group but seemed to get further away from our goal. Lockwood tried to find a way trough but was not successful. Lockwood came back to us looking defeated "I guess you are right". We looked for a quiet corner. Or at least we tried until a clear voice called for Lockwood.

We turned around, suprised to see Mrs. Fittes walking up to us. "Mr. Lockwood, I'm so glad that you were able to join my party. I was a bit afraid you wouldn't have time to attend because of your many jobs." "Mrs. Fittes, it's an honor to be invited, we just _had_ to follow your invitation" Lockwood answered.

Mrs. Fittes elegant dress sparkled in the many lights which made her shine. I was intimitated by the power she radiated. The gropu of people surrounding her and wanting her attention made her seem like a queens whose mercy you needed to beg for. I nearly jumped when Mrs. Fittes suddenly adressed me. "Ms. Carlyle, Mr. Cubbins, I hope you continue your great work with Mr. Lockwood." Then she turned her gaze towards Holly. "Ms. Munro, what a surprise that you are working for this charming agency. To be honest, I was shocked, to find out that you weren't working for Mr. Rotwell anymore, but you seem to have found another suitable job. I hope you will enjoy this small gathering as much as the last one. Maybe with less commotion" she said to us. Mrs. Fittes turned to another direction and left us standing there.

"Well, that was something..." George commented. "So now we can leave, right?" he suggested. "No, that's when the fun begins" Lockwood objected. We all knew better than to argue with him. George and I had wordlessly agreed to find the buffet and steer away from any drama. Holly had excused herself to talk some old acquaintances of her. Halfway to the buffet Lockwood also magically vanished, so the two of us got snacks and something to drink.

Holly came back after a short while "I just got a reminder why I quit at Rotwell's and looked for a smaller agency, some of the people are just _so_ arrogant." "They probably also have a bad sense of humour too!" "Exactly!" Even as annoyed as she was, Holly still looked beautiful. I would have looked like an angry old hag, if I talked about someone else like that. _Maybe I_ do _look like an old woman when I complain about Holly...._

Our chit chat continued on, it was mostly Holly telling us about some spicy stories she still knew from her time at Rotwell "...and that man with the ridiculous mustache, he regurlarly hit on the secretaries and tried to get an affair. The is a rumour that he didn't actually like all the girls he tried to get into his bed but that he just needed a _real_ reason to leave his wife." "What a coward!"

I took a sip from my drink only to realise that it was empty. "Excuse me for a second, I need a new one" I gestured with my glass. When I started walking a wobbled a bit even tho I was wearing flats (thanks to Holly I have to admit). Then it hit me! This time the drinks weren't watered down! I guess that was what they call "feeling tipsy". I did my best to not fall over my feed and try to get a (non-alcoholic) drink. But that was easier thought than done. I inevitably ran into someone, luckily they caught me before I could actually fall. "Are you alri...Lucy?" I looked into Lockwood's dark eyes while steadying myself.

"Thanks...err, also sorry, I guess" I took my hands off his jacked. I had put them in front of myself to catch my fall. Now I was too aware of them. I also felt Lockwood's firm grip on my elbow and shoulder. "I was actually looking for you!" he beamed. "I finally had the chance to prank Kipps and wanted you and the other two to see it!"

That surprised me. Usuall he acted very maturely to counter the assumption that he was too young to own an agency. This moment was proof that we still were only teens. It was easy to forget that. We all grew up too fast. It was a nice change of things to act like ou age for once. He took my hand "Let's go or else we'll miss it! No time to get the George and Holly!" He started tugging me along, thinking I would follow as easily as I did while working. But I didn't. I had to concentrate to not fall over my own feet only to tackle Lockwood again.

He caught us both "Not so fast", he giggled, "We're already there!" I tried to hide my redness and steady myself. Lockwood gestured to a group of people a few feet away from us. I needed a moment to understand what he was trying to show me. Something red caught my eye. Kipps' fancy suit was covered in a dark liquid, probably wine, and he was trying his best not to shout at the old man who had spilt his drink. I assumed the man must be someone important, otherwise Kipps wouldn't have been able to hold back. Instead, he reassured the other man that he was fine while sporting a red face that went down all the way to his neck.

I tried my best to not burst out laughing but Lockwoods giggle was contangious. A small giggle started bubbling up my throat and I barely hid it with a cough. "Maybe we should go somewhere else, or he'll be angry at us" I suggested. Lockwood nodded and we started walking towards a glass door leading to a balcony. "Tell me," I asked when we were alone, "how did you do that?"

"Me?" Lockwood asked with an exaggerated surpised look. "Why would I do something like this, Luce? You know that I am a peaceful and nice person!" He theartrically touched his heart as if it was aching. I burst out laughing and held onto the railing "Yeah, and Kipps love us so much!" "Well, I hope so", Lockwood laughed, "Or else he will be mad at me for this one!" He nudged me with his elbow. "To be honest, I just paid another agent who doesn't like Kipps to trip the old man in the hope that it would play out like it did. I know for a fact that Fittes will pay for the cleaning if he complains long enough." "Then it really was a good comeback!"

After that we just stood in silence, only disturbed by the sounds from the ballroom. Then I felt the cold clining to my skin. The dress didn't cover nearly enough to be comfortable in this weather and I had left my coat at the entrance. I felt a shiver running down my back and pushed myself away from the railing. Lockwood turned to me. "Let's go back" I said. I couldn't read his expression when he followed me. We reached the doors when I heard some snickering.

"Do they know?" "I don't think so..." "Maybe we should tell them?" A group of young agents to our right were looking at us. Or rather at something above our heads. Curiosity killed the cat, you know? Over our heads was a mistletoe and I made the mistake to look at it. Because Lockwood did the same immediately. I felt my cheeks turning red and my knees getting shaky again. Clearing my throat I wanted to continue walking but I felt Lockwood's hand on my elbow.

"Well, I like following traditions, what about you, Lucy?" There wa some uncertainty in his voice. I stood up straighter again and flattened my skirt "I-if you want to..." Turning towards him I realised how tall he was compared to me, especially without my heavy and thick work boot. He was looking at me and ruffling his hair as if to hide his red ears. _He is just as awkward as me..._

Unsure what to do I put my hands on his arms to close a bit of the distance. I was really happy that the other agents had moved on, no one paid particular attention to us. Lockwood pulled me closer and leaned in. At first I thought he would kiss me on the cheek _like colleagues do_ but instead I felt his lips on mine. I don't remember closing my eyes but when the touch stopped I opened them again.

Lockwood's cheecks were flushed a bit red (while I probably looked like a tomato) and we just stood like that for a moment, not knowing what to do or what to say next. The kiss had been short and innocent but I had liked the feeling and I knew that I liked Lockwood. I was suddenly aware of hist slender hands around my waist. I was aware of my hands holding onto his arms.

I was also aware of someone shouting through the ballroom "Kipps! I won, you loser! I knew it!" I flinched and turned to see where George was and why he was being so loud. Instead of us finding him, he found us.

George in all his glory stood in front of us like he had appeared out of thin air. He gave us a self-confident grin "Well, thank you Lockwood, you not only pranked him back but also saw to me winning his bet." He took Lockwood's hand to shake it and gave him a pat on the shoulder. Meanwhile, we both stood there fazed, as to what had just happened. Holly had followed him but even she looked like she knew more than me.

Then another figure moved towards us. Kipps had changed his stained suit for his Fittes' uniform. "Not much louder and all of London would know we had a bet" Kipps said. "Either way you owe me a week's worth of donuts, that was the deal" was George's satisfied answer.

Kipps shook George's hand and his head "Very well, I 'll bring the money around some time next week. Depends on when I find some time in my busy schedule"

"Shut it, Kipps", Lockwood chimed in, "I don't care about your schedule, I think the condition of your suit is far more interesti.....Wait, no I meant: What bet did you make, only to lose it again?"

"None of your business, Tony. Well, I hope to not see you again" Kipps waved us off and turned to leave. I rolled my eyes at this childish beheaviour. "Now, _what_ was the bet, George" I tried to continue the conversation without it being about Lockwood and me. I hoped no one had seen us though I doubted that.

George apparently also did not want to answer my question, so Holly (I love her for that) took it upon her. "Kipps and George made a bet about you two, George said that Lockwood would initiate your first kiss, while Kipps believed it would be Lucy"

The redness came back. I also wanted to jump off the balcony or at least rip those two boys apart for their betting.I heard Lockwood clear his throat. For a moment there was silence, then the meaning of the words hit me. Not only had people seen us, they had made a bloody bet about it!

"Wait, how would you get the info if it wasn't public like today? And why would you bet on that anyways? It's not like we are a couple or something like that. That...you two...well, the skull and you could be great friends!"

George just chuckled "Lucy, I don't care about the details. I only joined the bet becuase I couldn't do my dear friend Lockwood and Kipps said 'free donuts'. I didn't really think about the rest." That didn't really make a difference for me, I was still trying to get over the fact, that someone thought about /that/

"I'm happy for you two, it really takes courage" she smiled at us. _The kiss?Or what does she mean???_

"Yeah, finally it is out in the open, you two were being annoying" George agreed. "Though it is kind of sad that you needed a misteltoe to get this far...Well, better than another few years of you two being dumbasses." He grinned at us.

"You knew?!" I was still trying to figure verything out. Lockwood on the other hand was silent. "Well, we suspected it" Holly tried to answer politely but George interrupted any further explanation. "You have to be suicidal or in love with this big idiot to follow him where you did, Lucy." Then he turned to Lockwood " And you need to start saying what you think, or she will probably stop doing that!"

Then George put his hands on our shoulders "And now go, and leave me alone with your couple things. I have food to eat and don't want to throw up."

Up until this comment the atmosphere had been filled with embarassment, but he succesfully broke the tension with laughter. "I'm sorry Geroge" I giggled.

"Let's go", I offered Lockwood my hand, "I think, I owe you dance." George started making gagging sounds and I flipped him off.

"Sounds good, Luce." We made our way to the dancefloor.

Again I enjoyed Lockwoods presence but without trying to keep that a secret. I just enjoyed it.

_And maybe he'll kiss me again sometime...._


End file.
